The Phantom's Angel Takes Wing
by AngelxofxLoveStories
Summary: Just a short story (maybe later on special chapters) about some things that happened in Hope's life during the two year time skip between The Phantom's Broken Angel and The Phantom's Angel Broken Inside. This is also a stress relief for me right now because of all the drama in real life is really getting to me. I will NOT write Hunter's death! There will be some Erik scenes(DUH!)


**Okay someone PLEASE tell me why my sister still believes her ex boyfriend still loves her when he is going after her worst enemy-who is well known for what she does on the mattress-and told her to move on? I'm sorry but if he broke up with you like what three or four weeks ago and is already off chasing after another girl obviously he doesn't love you! **

**The frustration from this is interfering with my writing! Five times already as I was writing chapter 32 of **_**The Phantom's Angel Broken Inside**_** I had Hope and Erik fight for no bloody reason! FIVE TIMES! Soooo in order for me to relieve stress and try to get myself forgetting about this bloody frustration young love creates...I am posting a short story(with probably two chapters or more not sure) that happened during the two year time skip in between **_**The Phantom's Broken Angel **_**and **_**The Phantom's Angel Broken Inside**_**. **

**You all might enjoy it. It basically is about how Hope, Marcus, Zane, Adam, and Johnathon left Richard's band, Hellfire, and how Nightingale became famous.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom of the Opera**

**Now enjoy the short story lovelies! **

"A one, a two and a one, two, three, four!" Richard shouted into the microphone and started slamming his guitar. I cringed at the terrible noise his poor bass guitar was making, causing me to miss my cue on the electric guitar's. "Stop! Stop! STOP!" Richard shouted. Everyone groaned and I discreetly checked my hearing when I swore my ears were ringing a little from the awful noise the poor bass guitar was making. I think it was actually making more of a cry for help than music.

Richard stormed over to me and glared at me. "What the hell is your problem now?" He snapped at me. I glared at him and clenched my jaw. "My problem is the fact you a butchering the bass guitar!" I snapped at him. Adam, Zane, Johnathon, and Marcus looked at Richard and I confused. No one knows why we went from being sweet and friendly with each other to wanting to rip each other throats out because Mr. Baby Murder decided to leave them all in the dark about our break up.

"I'm not butchering the bass guitar, bi-" "Okay! Rehearsal break! You," Marcus pointed at Richard," go over to that corner and Adam, Zane Johnathon, and I will join you! Hope, go get a drink of water and simmer down." Marcus ordered. Richard flared his nostrils and did as he was told to do. I sighed heavily nodded and set my electirc guitar back on its stand. The four of them walked over to Richard and I went over to the small fridge to grab a bottle of water.

If Erik was here and heard Richard torturing the poor bass guitar and then about to call me a bitch I'm pretty sure he'd punjab him. Though again if Erik found out that Richard had murdered his unborn child I think Richard wouldn't be around to torture that poor bass guitar. "YOU DID WHAT?!" Marcus screamed. "Dude, didn't you even consider there could have been a good reason why?!" Zane demanded. "Dude, you just tossed one of most beautiful girls in this city aside for a whore?!" Johnathon gasped. I was about to roll my eyes at his comment but thought better of it.

How many times have I got mad at Erik for doing the exact same thing when I comment about how handsome he is? It would be a hypocrite move.

"Hope!" Adam called over. "Hey, don't drag her into this!" Richard argued. I went over to the bickering five men either way and stood next to Marcus and far away from Johnathon. He lustful glances had not gone unnoticed and it makes me sick to the stomach when I catch those looks. "Well technically I am involved in this." I stated. Richard glared at me and I smirked. "So is there a reason why I was called over here?" I asked Adam.

"Yeah. How would you feel about joining the four of us on leaving this bastard's band?" Marcus asked. I stared at him as if he was stupid. "Did you even have to ask? Hell I been waiting all day today for an opening to make the announcement that I'm living the band." I told him. Richard's face went bright red and I swore smoke was coming out of his ears. "You can't leave the band! There is only two more weeks for sign ups for the battle of the bands and you are our lead guitarist!" He snapped at me.

I shrugged. "I don't recall signing any papers that said I am not to leave this band. Actually now that I think about it I don't recall signing any papers at all, and originally you never wanted me _in_ the band in the first place! Actually no one except these guys here who are going to leave with me wanted me in the band!" I snapped at him. I heard the band members-which I had failed to remember their names-fall silent. "So I will be taking my leave _and_ my guitar!" I hissed.

I spun around and stormed over to my guitar and put it in it's case. I slipped the strap over my shoulder and looked over at couple of girls from the band. "Oh and if I were you two, I'd be sure to make sure Joan is no where near your boyfriends. Those rumors about her are actually true." I warned and bolted for the exit.

Free at last! Free at last! Thank heavens I am free at last!


End file.
